Into The Future
by NekoXyN
Summary: A brief, rough idea of Luffy's wedding. OC/Luffy pairing. Takes place in the future, after the Mugiwaras have been in the New World
1. Lost

**_Chapter 1: Lost_**

"Are you sure this is the right way, Zoro-kun?"

The disgruntled swordsman halted in his strict, measured steps. Turning to the inquiring short-statured female who had the nerve to ask such a thing, he snorted his apparent annoyance. Around them, the awed people of Water 7 stopped and watched in fascination. Women, children and men paused in their foot-travels to gaze at the pair. Several of them smiled and waved at the two pirates and moved closer in efforts to speak with them.

"GO AWAY!" Zoro shouted at the pressing crowd. The conversation-seeking city-people jumped back in alarm, before awkwardly drawing back.

"Oh, that was mature and oh so man-like, Zoro-kun." The lagoon-hazel eyes of the woman he was agitated with turned merry with amusement. "I'm sure they just wanted to talk." The sunlight drifted across her beautiful face, which was as innocent looking as ever. Her lagoon-green eyes sparkled with sarcasm. She turned back to the people and smiled and gave a small wave of hand.

"Shut up already, woman." Zoro turned forward again, this time grabbing the free feminine hand of the woman following him. She had no choice but to follow as the swordsman pulled her along by her hand, forging ahead through the path's human traffic. "It's just around the bloody corner! I swear it is!"

"I am absolutely sure it is, Zoro-kun. I trust you absolutely." The woman, trying her best to hold up the bundle of clothes she would wear during today's most special of occasions; tried and succeeded in holding back her own laughter at her sarcasm. "I am also absolutely sure that Luffy-senchou would absolutely understand how his first mate and his soon-to-be bride succeeded in getting absolutely lost in such an easy little city. Couldn't we just borrow a Yagara and ask it to take us straight there? Absolutely."

"I SAID shut up, Chibi!" Zoro snarled again, this time with more vehemence. The woman had absolutely gotten on his last, wavering nerve. The pirate woman known to the world as the Golden Thief had always managed to get under his skin.

Today was no different, in the floating city of Water 7. Zoro had opted to go and find the woman who had been missing since the first sun's rays. He had vehemently denied anyone else that chance, since it was his sacred duty to protect not only his captain, but his captain's chosen mate. Having found her in a third-level back-street clothing shop eighty minutes ago, the swordsman refused to take his eye off the wily woman as he tried to escort her back to the Galley-Ra headquarters. She had never left his sight since he had dragged her out of the clothing shop. It wasn't his fault that she chattered so damn much; as she was wont to do when she got this excited. He blamed the damned, confusing streets of Water 7; half of them were water-ways that needed the services of young Yagara beasts.

It had started out as a beautiful, sunny day; excellent weather for the occasion that would take place at noon. Zoro had gotten up on the wrong side of the bed, only because he knew the woman he loved was not marrying him. But the swordsman didn't mind too terribly much, since the man she was to marry was none other than his captain – allowing her to marry anyone else was completely out of the question. He would kill any other man that had the guts to do so. They finally found the huge set of stairs leading to the upper city, Zoro muttered darkly to himself the whole way up those gigantic stairs; dragging the bride behind him.

Jiru continued to smile as the swordsman forged forward, dragging her along. Minutes ticked by and Jiru was surprised that Zoro didn't become THAT lost.

"If I may interrupt your thought process, Zoro-kun," the treasure hunter sighed softly this time. "I believe the building we are looking for is to our left." The swordsman had been instinctively arrowed to the Galley-Ra headquarters all the while.

The green-haired swordsman had been without the use of his left eye for so long, thanks to a scar he had acquired in the past while training with the ex-Shichibukai Hawkeye Mihawk, that it was rather difficult to look for ordinary things on his left side.

"Hhmnnnn." Was all the answer she received as the course she was dragged upon changed and turned left. The pair finally emerged into the grassy front yard that was the prelude to the Galley-Ra headquarters. The space was well kept, and the concrete walkways were decorated with ribboned sticks and balloons. People going in and out of the large, sprawling building were here for the ceremony; all of them dressed elegantly.

"About time you showed up, you shitty swordsman." The sultry voice of the Mugiwara's infamous and insanely high-class cook, Sanji Blackleg, rang out as the pair stepped out of the alleyway into the open area. "Good morning, my lovely Jiru-chwan!"

The smoking cook was now behind them, leaning lazily against the building's white-stone wall. Next to him stood Chopper, in his natural form of a four-legged reindeer. It was that time of biological necessity that left Chopper without his antlers. It was still odd to view him without his horns.

"What the hell is your problem, shit-face?" Zoro released the woman's hand and spun to face his long-time rival and irritant. One of his three swords was out and less than a millimeter away from the cook's smooth nose. "Say one more word and I'll kill you."

"Somebody had a bad day." Jiru murmured. "Good morning, Sanji-kun."

"Mellorine!" Sanji smiled happily.

"Nami-san sent us out to find you guys!" Chopper's mature voice was giddy with happiness. "Where did you go, Jiru-chan?"

"I wanted to make absolutely sure that my dress was completely ready, Chopper-kun. So I went to a little specialty shop on the backstreets." The dress-carrying woman answered. "I didn't tell anyone this morning, but I believe in the bride not seeing the groom until the wedding. I just KNEW Luffy-chan would have bugged me. So I got out early."

"Jiru!" A trio of female voices was heard over the incoming mass of people.

"MY !" Sanji's attention switched from his macho-fight to the three women hurriedly walking from the building. Nami, Vivi and the blue-haired Najiko hurried over to the group.

"There you are!" a long orange-haired thief and navigator bustled past a bristling Zoro. "I swear Luffy was about to tear the island apart looking for you! WHAT were you thinking, sneaking off like that!" Nami came to a stop in front of her lagoon-eyed friend and scowled her fiercest scowl.

The two women behind her also stopped, hiding their mirth behind hands. All three of them were already dressed in their bridesmaids apparel; cream blue, sleeveless silk evening dresses. The three outfits were custom made for the women and looked absolutely breath-taking. It was a designer's challenge to find a color that would work on them all, but it was finally found – the crème blue matched not only two different shades of blue hair (Vivi's hair was sky-blue while Nojiko's hair was more of a cerulean shade) but Nami's orange hair as well. It was a great match for the three women.

"Hi Vivi-chan!" The unruffled shorter woman turned from Nami to the two blue-haired women behind. "How are you, Nojiko-san." The two women chuckled at the scene before them and the taller girl spoke.

"Nami-san, come on and hurry up! It's almost time and she's not even prepared properly!" Nojiko clapped her sister on the back; avoiding the elaborate hairdo the orange hair was twirled up in. "We have less than an hour to dress her up and get her there!"

"Fine, I'll charge your debt later, Jiru-chan." Nami grabbed the bundle of clothes from the smaller woman's arms and turned on heel, giving the package to the smiling princess. Nami's dress shimmered in the sunlight as she moved.

"It's your turn, Vivi-chan." The orange-haired female exhaled with a smile on her lips. "You said you wanted to do the honors of dressing the bride. Well, now is your time."

The spoken-about bride was behind the navigator, mimicking the navigator in a way that made the blue-haired princess laugh aloud.

"Let's go!" Nami had shoved – pointedly ignoring the masculine group behind them – the feminine group back into the building. "I'll kick your ass, Sanji-kun, if you even THINK of sneaking a peek! You better keep out any other man too."

"Mellorine!" Sanji was all but a puddle of pathetic manliness on the grass. Nami's longer, wavier hair and bustier figure still kicked him in the heart. Seeing her in a beautiful white-blue dress that accentuated her profile nearly stopped his heart.

"I promiiissseee, my ANGEL of Heaven!"

"I swear; that idiot is going to kill himself one day…" Nojiko chuckled at her younger sister as the two followed the pair of women who had entered the building already. They all had little time to work with and wanted to make the best of it. It wasn't everyday that a female would be able to see the future pirate queen naked before she became the loveliest woman alive.


	2. Luffy, No Worries

**_Chapter 2: Luffy, No Worries!_**

"!" Luffy rolled around on the plush, white carpet, looking up at a ceiling that had to be the boring-est shade of brown. "Where is sheeeeeeeeeeee! Where did she goooooooo?"

Across the room; Usoppu, the long-time best friend and today's best-man, watched his friend roll around the floor with complete boredom and worry. He stood up finally from the long-backed chair he sat in and grinned over at the overly-worried pirate on the floor.

The room, being on the other side of the Galley-Ra guest building, was within the male quarters; set aside for their stay here on Water 7. It was just as well it was separated from the female dorms; there would be bloodshed and injury if certain males interacted with the females there. The wedding would be hectic enough if all the guests were crammed together in one place. The reception would be even larger; being held in the backyard of the Mayor's living quarters – pool and all.

"Do you think she and Zoro ran off with each other!" The horror in his captain's voice was convincing enough to trick anyone else into thinking seriously of that possibility. As if. Usoppu squatted down to get closer to his captain's worried face. It wasn't the best thing to do, as the curly-haired, long-nosed sniper was already wearing his crisply pressed black tuxedo. The movement was rather uncomfortable; as he wasn't used to wearing such fancy clothes. But if his captain had chosen him to be the best man for the event, Usoppu would not crimp on his efforts to fulfill the role.

"Oi, do you honestly believe that of them, Luffy?" The smirking grin of the sharp-shooter belied his seriousness. He poked his captain on the forehead and pushed gently, leaving an indent in his skin.

"No." The black-haired pirate-captain rolled again on the floor and groaned loudly, his anxiety showing. "But what if something else happened to her, and I didn't know!"

"Luffy, she can handle herself, you know." The sharp-shooter grinned larger and shook his head.

Right then, the rest of the Mugiwara males entered the room, making the pouting Luffy jump onto his feet in excitement. Fortunately, Usoppu was clear from being hit by Luffy's flailing arms and stood up himself; taking effort to smooth out any clothing wrinkles.

"DID YOU FIND HER!" The captain shouted in rush. Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Franky and Brooke poured into the room, looking sharply dressed.

Roronoa Zoro, having refused to wear a suit, wore an elegant black kimono with red heron bird print and a velvet green harikama, a waistband. The swordsman's dark green hair was slicked back and sexy. The trio of swords remained at their place on his hip; tucked firmly into the green harikama.

Sanji had on his nicest black suit; crisp, clean and pinstriped with grey. An off-white undershirt lay underneath it. On his left breast was a white carnation. His feet sported a classy pair of black suede leather shoes; shined that morning. The cook's blonde hair was clean and gleaming, freshly prepared today, like his shoes.

Chopper, opting to remain in his four-footed form had exchanged his red-fuzzy hat for a black one. The design on it had been tailor-made for the day today by the undersea fashion designer: Pappug. The starfish designer had been chosen to create the entire wedding line and had not only risen to the challenge, but went above and beyond. A reindeer-sized necktie and collar framed his furry neck; allowing the red-rimmed black tie to hang downwards. His hooves shone like Sanji's shoes; as they had been groomed and polished.

Franky stood towering above the rest, minus Brooke; who was the second tallest, standing a height just below the enhanced cyborg. His blue hair was in his normal hairstyle from years past, an upwards sweeping wave of hair-tower, gleaming in the light. Having his hair out like days of old was abnormal for the large cyborg – he normally went around with a scalp-buzz – but since the bride-to-be, his adopted 'Chibi-Sis' requested it; he complied. Another request of the woman's was that he wore nice pants; and he did; a crisp black pair of pairs to match his tailor-made black suit-coat. His eyes were covered with an old pair of point-tipped shades from his earlier days.

Brooke was dressed to the teeth, which was ironic, considering how he was a walking skeleton. Having traded in his old ratty gentleman's suit for a new one – made in the same colors, only current to fashion – the living skeleton adjusted his frilly white cuffs before smiling across the room to his captain. He held the black gentleman-hat off his pristinely combed, treasured black afro in his hand; but would wear it later on, during the ceremony. He had kindly put away his Soul King attire for this occasion and the gaudy large crown, orange feather boa and hippie-print pants sat silently in the closet. His sunglasses, two hearts as the lenses, sat on the window sill.

"Yes, we found her, so don't worry about it, ok?" Zoro growled out, scanning the room for any possible threats. "The Chibi-brat had gone to finish putting details on her dress."

Luffy cheered and moved towards the door, planning to go see the missing-since-morning female right away.

"Oy, Luffy, what do you think you are doing?" Sanji's raspy voice asked his captain as a black-clad leg suddenly appeared, blocking the doorway halfway up.

"I'm going to go see her, of course!" the black-haired pirate captain had taken off his elegant cape, black suit and under-apparel, and now stood in nothing but his black pressed pants. "I wanna yell at her for disappearing like that!"

"I can't let you do that, Luffy." Sanji snorted further.

"Why not?" The pirate captain whined.

"Nami-swan, Vivi-chan, Nojiko-chan and Robin-chan got to her first. They took her to get her dressed."

"Awh…" Luffy slumped to the floor again, looked pathetically sad. "How long do I have to wait to see her?"

"Luffy, I think you wait until you're at the altar." Chopper laughed brusquely. "It's bad luck to see her anytime before."

"Pooie." Luffy slumped even lower.

"You idiot, why aren't you ready yet?" Zoro finally spoke up, glaring down at the state of undress his captain was in. "The whole thing starts in an hour and you're still in your shorts."

"Am not, Zoooooooooooooooorooo. I took a bath and put my pants on."

"Not good enough, Bro. You need to be fully dressed!" Franky so wanted to let loose and strike a pose – but that would most likely rip his black coat to ribbons. It wasn't made for movement like that. "What if Chibi-Sis gets to the altar first, and decides to marry some other guy."

The cyborg's comment sent the twenty-two year old into a panic; causing him to jump up and slap his hands to his cheeks, taking on a look of shock.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luffy wailed.

"Ah, Luffy-san." Brooke interrupted his captain's wailing-dialog. "If you want me to, I shall go see if the women are ready."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL, YOU decrepit old pervert!" Sanji shouted at the skeleton, fuming with anger. "I will kill you if you say ONE word about panties."

"Ah, but, I'm already dead." Brooke laughed loudly at his own joke. Chopper and Usoppu chuckled as they were busy helping Luffy calm down enough to get properly dressed.

"Seriously, Luffy, what would everyone think if the future pirate king showed up to his own wedding, late?" Usoppu wrestled with the flippant attitude of Luffy's body. "Luffy, stand up straight."

"Hey, it's not my fault this wedding takes forever to get started." Luffy sighed again, as he finally got serious about dressing. "I wanna see how pretty Nami and Vivi make her to be!"

"Nymaaaa~" Iceburg's voice came before he did. The mayor of Water 7 entered into the large room, being escorted by the best Galley-Ra workers: Paulie, Peeply Lulu, Tilestone and Tyrannosaurus the mouse. The Water 7's mayor would be the head of Ceremony, reading out of the Water-7 Customs Book that they had for weddings.

"Hey!" Franky turned around to greet the new-comers. "Bakaburg! Long time no see!"

Iceburg looked mildly annoyed, if any facial-cues could be read on his face. Standing aside to allow the rest of the group in, the man reached up and used a finger to pet the mouse that rode in his black jacket pocket. He and the other Galley-Ra males wore the same, black suit and black khakis, suede shoes and white tuxedo shirts. Their cuff links were the shaped-boat of the Galley-Ra Company's logo. Tyrannosaurus had a little black bow tied around its neck.

"You idiot!" Paulie stepped up. "We just talked last night!"

"Oh yea."

"ANIKI!" The Franky Family main flunkies (five in all) barreled into the room; making it crowded. "ANIKI!" They, like the Galley-Ra workers, all wore traditional black suits and white shirts.

"Hay, it's you guys again! SUUPPPPPAAAAA!"

"NO! Don't you dare do a pose in those clothes, Aniki!" Kiwi marched right up to her best friend and scowled meaningfully, poking him on the chest.

"Yea! Kiwi and I brought a spare set of black suits in case something happened!" Mozu laughed as she and her sister entered the room last.

Mozu, like her sister, wore the dangerously sexy black dress, a black that shimmered dark blue – Kiwi's dress shimmered purple, enough so to tell them apart. The dress's skirt, just short enough to be tasteful and saucy, looked great with the sleeveless, neck-covering halter top. The skirt was rimmed with strands of white beads, like the trimming of the rest of the dress. That was, if one was to minus the gap in the chest piece, cunningly positioned just enough to show cleavage. The two women looked very beautiful in the custom-designed Ladies-of-the-Bride dresses. Pappug, the starfish designer, had a blast creating all the fashionable dresses for the female V.I.P.s.

"YOU TWO ARE SHAMELESS, GO PUT SOME CLOTHES AND PANTS ON!" Paulie, looking sharp in his own black pants and coat, turned to the two women to rant at their lack of clothing. "I cannot believe you would barge in here wearing next to nothing!" The dock-worker's face was flushed red with embarrassment.

"Nice dresses." Tilestone and Lulu would have to go and change their black tuxedo suits, having nose-bled all over their jackets.

"Nmaaa…" Iceburg barely reacted as he looked away from the two women.

"Nyuuu!" A fishman's gravely voice was heard before he too, entered the room. Hachi the Octo-fishman looked completely out of place. "Luffy-nyuu, Camie just told me to give this to you." The black-suited fishman pulled out a Den-Mushi from the inside pocket of his custom-sized – again, Pappug-made – black tux-jacket.

The miniature Den-Mushi was caricatured like one of the Mugiwaras; Nico Robin, having black hair and black almond eyes, as the receiver was off the cradle and in use.

"Robin!" Luffy leapt away from an assisting Usoppu and Chopper, rushing past a love-sick, female-ogling Sanji and pounced on the Den-Mushi.

"Robin!" Luffy laughed again. "Finally, I wanna talk to her, let me talk to Jiru!"


	3. Females in Charge

**_Chapter 3: Females in Charge_**

When Jiru entered into the room, she halted her steps, astounded by all the females there, ready to strip her down and make her up. Behind her, Vivi, Nojiko and Nami pushed her deeper into the room. The sleeping cots had been shoved to the walls, and the room transformed into a dressing room – complete with mirrors, tables of clothing supplies and paneled room dividers. Chairs had been brought in for all who were present in the room, which numbered in the twenties.

"Nami!" Jiru hissed, unable to stand the scrutiny of all the strange females. Vivi, apparently, had brought her court's worth of female assistants. The shy pirate woman loathed to be the center of attention of so many people. "What are they all doing here!"

"Oh just shut up already and go stand on that stool." The half-agitated, half amused Maiden of Honor prodded her anxious friend and pointed to the foot-tall brown stool that was in the center of the room.

"Uh, what is she doing on the stool?" Jiru forced herself to move on, refusing to be crippled by 'stage-fright' pointed to the red-clad Amazon woman who stood nobly on the stool reserved for the bride.

Boa Hancock was surrounded by her white-dress-clad group of five-exclusively invited Amazon Lily women. She wore her normal, Kuja icon-print dress, the skirt slit high up her thigh and her impressive cleavage spilling out. The whiteness of the Empress's dress was blinding enough to make a person blink. The black-haired Empress of the Amazoness Island stood stiffly on the booster, expecting to be catered to as the 'bride.' It was intimidating at first; but now was annoying. Having the over-bearing, in-love-with-the-groom Empress in the room was most likely the worst idea of the day. Nami place a series of fingers on her temple, trying so hard not to lose it completely and wreck the room in a tantrum.

"Hancock-sama." Nami now was completely flustered. "For the last time, PLEASE stop expecting us to put the wedding dress on you. For one, it wouldn't fit."

The most beautiful woman in the world turned away from admiring herself in the three-paneled, full-length mirror to face Nami.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER!" The female Shichibukai was doubled over backwards, her imperious finger pointed accusingly at the navigator, the red lacquered nail gleaming in the room's light. Her large chest was thrust into the air like two mountains. "I will NOT allow Luffy-chan to marry anyone but me!"

"Ohhh, she's serious!" A red-headed Amazon woman gasped.

"Indeed, she is! Look how far she looks down when talking to them." Another girl giggled.

"Hebi-hime-sama!" The rest echoed. "You are so beautiful!"

In the corner, the amazingly sober Matron of Honor, Koroko, laughed her unique laugh. "Well, I'd never think I'd see a day of such importance."

"Nyah!" At the cream-dress-clad woman-mermatron's feet the blue rabbit, Gonbe, agreed.

"Hey, she's here!" Chimeny, the youngest to participate in the ceremony, jumped to her feet and rushed over to Nami, Vivi, Nojiko and Jiru. "Hello again, Jiru-sama. How are you this morning!"

The girl, having befriended the Mugiwaras during their first Water-7 adventure years ago, was now four years older and budding into a very pretty girl. Being a youthful twelve years of age, the blonde-haired, exuberant girl was to be the ring-bearer. Today she wore a simple white dress, with flowery trim on the skirt portion. Her normally two-pigtailed, waist-length hair was undone and combed back and done into a French-braid. It shone like golden honey.

"Hi there, Chimeny." Jiru turned to speak to the girl; choosing her as the less intimidating party to interact with. "I was doing just fine, until I got in here."

"Oooohhhhhh, whatcha gonna do? Run away and hide?" Chimeny looked interested in her suggestion. "I'll tell on you to Luffy-chan!"

"Hehehehe, I would pay to see that." Nojiko had coaxed the heart-broken Empress off the stool and off to the side – and was currently sweet-talking the angry woman into thinking Luffy would marry her next. The cerulean-haired con-woman gave her younger sister the thumbs-up before turning back to the love-sick empress. It would be bad form if the Empress decided to use her Gorgon's Eye to turn the bride to stone. Luckily, the Empress perpetually had her head in the clouds of love when thinking about the Mugiwara pirate captain who was the groom; she had that bad a case of love.

"Don't worry, Chimeny-san." Nami laughed as she and Vivi managed to stand their friend onto the stool. "We won't let her run away anytime soon."

Chimeny nodded happily and turned back to her pet cat (rabbit) Gonbe. The blue cat-rabbit currently held on to the two significant rings; wearing them first over his eyes, then on his ears, and finally on his front paws. The rabbit's antics amused the Alabastian women while they all waited for the bride. If anyone was keeping record, the rabbit was the only male within eight yards of the bridal-dressing room. Lucky him – too bad he wasn't there to be a pervert. The animal was more interested in playing games with miscellaneous items in the room.

"Nyah!" The rabbit spoke as Chimeny picked him up.

"Ok, let's get started!" Nojiko quickly shut the room's door behind her; having managed to extradite the belligerent love-sick Shichibukai and her entourage from the room. "We have less than forty minutes before the ceremony and we just now got our hands on the bride."

Princess Vivi, nodding to Nojiko, clapped her hands together and turned to her court attendants.

"Let's go for broke!" the blue-haired, desert-tanned woman laughed and held out the precious package of wedding dress to the bustling women aids.

Across the room, and watching the crazy scene unfold, chairs were occupied by two quiet females. Nico Robin and Camie the mermaid hadn't said a word since the bride had entered the room. Words weren't that necessary between the archeologist, the mermaid and the treasure hunter; having given their greetings to each other another with polite nods. The dark-haired older woman knew that if she allowed her younger friends to strike up a conversation, the women of the room would there until nightfall; and that wouldn't do when the ceremony was set for noon – mere forty minutes away.

"Whew, they finally found Jiru-chin." Camie exhaled in relief, sitting back in her red-velvet chair.

She had given her mentor, Hachi, a Den-Mushi – by Robin's request – to give to Luffy, so that the female side of the building could speak to the male side without crossing physical paths. Camie, like the Mugiwara females (Nami, Vivi, Jiru and Robin) knew there would be medical disaster if any of the beautifully dressed females happened upon certain groomsmen of the ceremony. Sanji, the pirate cook, would bleed himself to death at the sight of so many lovely women in silky crème-colored dresses.

"Indeed, I feared that we would have to postpone the event, and drive Senschou-san even crazier." Robin chuckled softly, keeping her hand on the small Den-Mushi that lay hidden in her lap. She, Nami and Nojiko had conspired to tease their captain by allowing him to listen in on the conversations that would take place during the preparation of the bride. "Unfortunately, she was humoring Samurai-kun by allowing him to lead the way back."

Camie, still young enough to retain her vaunted mermaid's tail, wore an off-white dress with elbow-length laced sleeves. The shimmery white skirt billowed around her fish-tail, was long enough to hide the oceanic part well. Pappug had truly outdone himself on her dress. The only other dress more exquisite than hers was the bride's dress. Camie looked over to the short-height female and smiled. Her dark-brown haired friend was stripped down to her panties (white with blue dots) and at the mercy of the five Alabastian women who lived for moments like these.

Arrann, Melinda, Cortiga, Val'Lau and Ferinda had accompanied the blue-haired Vivi-hime to Water-7. Camie was thrilled to make new friends from foreign countries. The mermaid laughed as the bride yelped, her self-awareness of nudity making her move and earn a pin-poke to the side.

It had been five months since she and Hachi received the invitations and directions from Luffy-chin. She was thoroughly surprised when Hachi mentioned it had been about time the two pirates decided to pair-up. When asking Hachi what he meant, the octo-man embarrassingly explained that their friend, Luffy, had been very fond of his treasure hunter nakama. Camie flipped, exclaiming she never knew. That was weeks ago, and now it was the day of the official ceremony and Camie was nothing but super-excited.

Thinking back on when she first met the bride, the mermaid fell into recollection. It was Luffy-chin that saved her from being eaten by a sea-beast. She had fallen from the sky, out of the monster's mouth, and onto their pirate ship's deck. Camie was flakey back then, and had to think hard on when she first saw the treasure hunter. It had been after the pirates assisted her in rescuing Hachi from the Flying Fishmen Gang. The woman had revealed herself from below deck and played it casual.

It wasn't until later, that the two really gotten to know each other; having been kidnapped together and sold to the Human Auction House on Shabody Grove 1. Camie had been terrified by the ordeal, having early taken the chance to go on land to fulfill a childhood dream of going to the Shabody Amusement park. She had done so, and had been mermaid-napped, being sold to the Human Auction house as a slave. Jiru-chin had been captured with her, and went through the same thing; only the female human kept her cool. Despite being injured, the pirate woman stuck close to her, and told her to just keep hope: Luffy would soon find them and set them free. Jiru-chin ended up being right – Luffy did come and save them – but not until Camie had been technically sold to an awful Tenryubito (a Celestial Dragon). Hachi had tried to restrain an angry Luffy, and ended up being shot. That started a chain of events that spiraled out of control; but in the end, they all got away safely.

Camie was glad to have met Luffy-chin and Jiru-chin. They both were brave and confident. It was to that extent that Luffy-chin and Jiru-chin chose her and her friend, Pappug, to design and make the groomsmen clothing and the ladies' dresses. The mermaid helped him, of course, and used her knowledge of the Mugiwaras to help Pappug make the dresses/suits to best suit the person wearing it.

"CAMIEEEEE!" Jiru's voice snapped the mermaid out of her thinking fog. "This dress is absolutely the best!"

The sea-green haired mermaid looked to the bride on the stool and gasped. The Alabastian women had finally removed the wedding dress and it was angel-sent.

The first, off-white, shimmering layer was a simple, one-piece evening gown; going down to her ankles. Being sleeveless and covering the neck, the gown had been personally fitted for the lithe pirate woman. The second layer, the layer with all the frills and folds, was pale purple-hued white. A strand of gold trim ran down the center front of the dress to the frilly, folded skirt piece. Being bunched and poofed just right, the cloth sparkled with tiny bits of sequins that were sewed into the fabric. It went around the length of her first-gown – being set at knee-level – and came together to be held by the gold sewn diamond-shaped patch of cloth. The sleeves were counted as a third layer, because they weren't part of first two layers. Grey arm-shoulder bands held up the aqua-tinted billowing sleeves – ending with the same grey trim in ermine fur.

"Oh wow!" Camie breathed as the Alabastian women, her, Nami, Vivi and Nojiko stood back to admire the dress. It sparkled in the room's light, dazzling the women's eyes. The silky sheen of the skirt was enough to birth the urge to stroke the slickness of it.

"Oh my god, Jiru, you're going to kill Sanji-kun if you walk out in this dress!" Nami's heart fluttered in her throat at the flowing dress. "I…I almost want to wear this myself!"

"I'll charge you one million Beri, if you wanna wear it, Nami-chan." The immobile Jiru chuckled from her stool-top perch.

"HELL NO! I'll kick your ass if you put a debt on me!" Nami's awe-filled face switched and she looked hilarious.

"Relax, Nami-sis." Nojiko laughed from beside her. "She's just trying to be funny, aren't you?"

"Yea, Nojiko, you know me too well, how DO you do it?" Jiru, being covered in the appropriate under-garments stared at the dress in equal awe. "I was only in your village for what, a month?"

Jiru spoke back to when she first fell on Vearth, the One-Piece planet. Her location on Vearth was Cocoyashi Village and Arlong's Park. The Golden Thief preferred to forget the more depressing days of her stay under Arlong's bully-rule. She and Nami's sister ended up forging a friendship.

"Doesn't matter, I can read you like an open book." The indigo-haired tattooed woman laughed freely. "It's been years, hasn't it, since you became a genuine Cocoyashi Villager."

"Yea, I just now remembered you telling me you met Luffy and Nami on the island of Cocoyashi." The blue-haired Vivi joined in the conversation. "But you weren't born there, you fell from the sky."

"Oh, Vivi-chan, you're so right." Jiru replied. "I hated the fact that that idiot bully Arlong got me first, but it turned out ok, since Luffy-chan rescued Nami-san and me."

The room was quiet for a moment, the Alabastian dressers standing quietly to the side, allowing the VIP women to take in the view of the dress and mull in their own private thoughts.

"If I may, Vivi-hime-sama." Arr-Ann politely cleared her throat. "We really need to finish preparing the bride."

"Oh course!" Vivi snapped out of her reverie and smiled. "We still have so much to do and the clock is ticking."

~**ROBIN**!~ a masculine voice cut through the silence, making some of the females jump in surprise.

~**Robin!**~ It was Luffy's voice, and the source was coming from Robin's lap. ~**Finally, I wanna talk to her, let me talk to Jiru!**~

They all looked over to Robin, who – in what had to be the first time in her life – blushed with embarrassment. The historian's red face clashed with her indigo-white dress and evening gloves; the dress was different only because Robin had insisted on having a dark-colored outfit.

"NOOOOOOO!" Jiru, the bride-on the stool, shouted loudly; restraining herself from throwing her arms around her under-dressed body. "Why is Luffy's voice coming from your lap, Robin!"

"Ah, well, I…" Robin's face was still red as she lifted the Den-Mushi from her silk-dressed lap. "I asked Mermaid-san to ask Octo-san to give Senchou-san a Den-Mushi."

"WHYYYYYYYYY?"

"To listen to what we were saying."

"ROBIN!" Jiru wailed, as the whole room laughed at the situation. "TURN IT OFF!"


	4. Guests

**_Chapter 4: Guests_**

It was twenty minutes until high noon and Bepo continued staring out one of the windows in room of which other male guests resided in – waiting for the word to take their seats in the outside pavilion. The white-polar bear pirate clasped his white paws together and sighed sadly. The bear, normally seen wearing his one-piece orange jumpsuit, was dressed in a black suit and pants. The bear was slightly uncomfortable in the uniform, but suffered it anyway, because it was a very special day; the day where one of their nakama was getting married.

"What's wrong, Bepo?" the pirate to the bear's left asked. The bear turned and looked at his captain, Trafalgar Law.

"I'm sad that Miss Jiru isn't here." The bear morosely answered his captain.

The pirate captain had opted not to wear the normal black suit and tie, but instead kept his unique apparel. Crisp black jeans with yellow cheetah spots running up the side went well with the navy-blue shirt/hoodie. The hoodie, too, had animal spots printed all over. Law's face, having slimmed down from his pre-New World days was clean and the facial hair trimmed and handsome – the pointed goatee was a guaranteed woman-magnet. His slicked back black hair was spiky and uncovered by his newer trademark spot-printed fluffy hat – he left that back in the room. Three piercings in each ear was the order for today, as the pirate's black-inked tattoos were mostly covered. The few tattoos that did show were the ones on the Surgeon of Death's hands and fingers; the letters on his digits spelling out 'DEATH'.

Of course, Bepo didn't care, Trafalgar Law was his captain and the polar bear would follow him to the ends of the earth. His captain could look like whatever he wanted to look like.

"It's not fair that Kin-chan is marrying that rubber-loser." Penguin spoke quietly, as there were other guests in the room. "She should be marrying you, Captain."

The third nakama of Law, the brown-unruly haired man by the name of Penguin used the pet name for their long-absent and only female Heart Pirates nakama, the treasure hunter of the Mugiwaras. She had crewed with them for a short two years; three and a half years ago, before the pre-planned reunion of the separated Mugiwaras came to pass. Having been thrown away from her first crew, the woman managed to stop her three-day flight to the unknown by using her own Akumi No Mi powers. Her Reiki-Reiki (Aura-Aura) fruit was quite formidable in that respect; allowing her to negate other Devil fruit powers.

"Well, she's not, so just shut the hell up about it, Penguin." Law gruffly answered back. "Besides, maybe she will when she sees me again, eh?" He laughed loudly as he thought back on his first meeting with the soon-to-be-married bride.

Years back, the Heart Pirates managed to rescue the confused and injured Mugiwara woman from the other pirate crew present – the Kidd Pirates. Eustass Kidd was stuck fighting his way away from the Pacifista Kuma, like the Heart Pirates. The two pirate crews were not winning the fight, and were both shocked and surprised when the girl fell from the sky; blinded by light, enraged to the point of insensibility, and injured in a fight on another grove of the Yarukiman Shabody islands. Having used her heightened rage to focus her Reiki powers into an incredibly strong, transparent sword-edge, the twelfth Super Nova had sliced and quartered the Pacifista, defeating and destroying the strong cyborg. Eustass Kid wanted that kind of power and threatened the woman with physical harm.

Of course, Trafalgar Law was already completely infatuated with the second female Super Nova; he had been since he had first heard of her from the Enies Lobby Incident. She had sparked his curiosity completely. The Surgeon of Death would never allow somebody so blood-thirsty like Eustass Kidd to lay hands on her. Fortunately, she rebuked Kidd and allowed Law to take her into custody, tending to her injuries. She had convinced Law to lend his assistance to her 'previous' captain during the Whitebeard-Marine War. Trafalgar Law had jumped in to rescue the pirate known to the world as Monkey D. Luffy. It was a smooth get-away from the Marine Capital, since his ship was a submarine. Manipulating events to get her into his crew for the two years, they grew extremely close and cultivated feelings for each other – both socially and physically. When he had let her return to her original crew two years later, Law had counted that as the most painful and hardest choice he ever made. His crew knew it, he knew and she knew it.

So it was with surprised joy and heartbreak when the Heart Pirates received a wedding Invite set on the island of Water-7. It had been written by the Golden Thief, extending her goodwill and apologies. But she wanted him there, and he would not fail her. It wasn't about his control over her anymore; Law's feelings went beyond that – even if it broke his heart.

"So, are you here as friends of the bride or the groom?" A husky voice interrupted Law's train of thought. Looking up from the floor, Law turned his dark eyes towards the largely-built man from – where was he from? – an island named Drum.

"Friend of the bride." Law answered, smirking to himself as he viewed the powerfully built man. "I'm Trafalgar Law, who the hell are you?"

"Dalton, from Drum Island."

Law sized up the man, and decided that there was no way his treasure hunter would have invited such a poser to her wedding. Dalton had sharp eyes, dark-brown-black hair swept to a backwards point, and was built like a barrel. His attire, like Law's, wasn't the normal black-suit and pants; but a black shirt and navy-blue pants.

"What side are you here for?" Law asked, as he leaned back in the chair.

"The groom's side." Dalton answered.

"Well, that's interesting." Law smirked.

"Why is that?"

"It would appear that everyone here is on behalf of Monkey D. Luffy." Trafalgar sneered at the name. The townspeople the Heart Pirates all came across chattered excitedly about the groom, and rarely about the bride other than how lucky she was. If Law wasn't on his best behavior, the pirate would have ran rampant on those chatty city folk, terrorizing them in the name of the Heart Pirates; showing them just how the bride was more respected over the groom

"Oh, I'm here to support the bride as well." Dalton informed back. "She is not completely forgotten."

"Oho? That's news to me. How do you know the bride?" Law leaned forward; very curious to hear the connection between his Golden Thief and the tank of a man.

"She stood up to a very bad man, and won." Dalton replied shortly.

"I don't doubt that in the least." Penguin joined in. He, Bepo and Shachi joined the huddle; all wanting to hear more stories about their female nakama. "When was this?"

"I believe it was before she had her bounty placed on her. We met on an island named Drum Island." The large-built man mused to himself. "Their navigator was sick and the crew was sailing in search of a doctor. She herself wasn't much of an attention-drawer, standing quietly in the background. A series of regrettable events took place and the island was under siege from a very bad man, a tyrant who abandoned his people months earlier. He had found a way back to the island and demanded to be king again. I served as that man's guard before he fled, and thought Drum Island would never see the horrid man again. But fate was against the newly freed people and he returned, taking her hostage. She was brave enough to stand up to that horrid man. She supported the people of Drum as she helped her captain defeated the tyrant."

Before Trafalgar Law could ask more, Dark King Raleigh walked in with Shakky by his side. The Dark King wore a nice, black-jacket and black capris. A white shirt sat under his jacket and his white hair was tied back with a tie.

"It's time." The older man said. The six or so males who sat within the room stood up and shuffled out the door; each one of them thinking about today's event and its meanings. Pel, Chaka, Dalton, Penguin, Bepo, Shachi and Law shuffled out the door and were escorted to the outside seats, waiting for the ceremony to start.

The large, dark figure sat silently in his chair, his strong knuckled hand grasping the mug of beer tightly. The sunlight streamed in the room's single window and almost touched his boots with its line. Ignoring the room's sparse furniture, the pirate man kept his eyes glued to the window. It had been a challenge to occupy the very room he sat in now. The price was outrageous for the meager fare – a single bed, a round, used table and chair; but it would be well worth it in the ultimate run. The room was positioned high up enough to fill the need to view the happenings. The eighth room's window offered a straight shot view of the Galley-Ra headquarters and its large back lawn. His prey was going to be in that clearing in mere minutes. The wedding of the century would happen at high noon and the pirate was all too willing to let it happen, letting his trap spring at just the right moment.

It was a shame he had to leave his nakama behind, a few islands over, for this hunt. They all were too conspicuous. The only person he needed for this job was the pirate woman. She was so very incredibly luscious, but wisely had refused his offer of intimacy. He used her anyway, giving the promise of safety and freedom should she complete a single task for him.

He chuckled a bit loudly as he thought back to how he managed to apprehend the woman and her talents. The marine female-brat had been stranded on the island that had many carnivorous plants, and had stumbled into his camp – practically fell into his lap. It was a stroke of luck that he just so happened to have enough wits about his person to use his own devil fruit to overpower hers. It had been tricky, but, having overcome her unique fleeing powers, he had finally caught himself a valuable tool.

It was just as well he held her in thrall, planning to use her power in the future – the future that had revealed itself days ago. The hunt was on again, and he had finally tracked down his quarry: the supposed daughter of the Silver Queen, the Golden Thief.

It was rumored that the woman was going to be found within Water 7, along with the band of pirates she sailed with. The pirate woman was one of the only two Super Nova women and the single surviving female within the elite, infamous group. He had quickly taken care of the other Super Nova piratess years ago; leaving her to the mercy of the marines.

Picking up his spyglass and walking to the window to look out upon the clearing where multitude of chairs were filled and the sparse few that were empty, quickly were being claimed. Chuckling to himself as he saw a few other high-ranking faces within the crowd, the pirate knew that none there would be able to stop his deviously simple plan. It was a plan made so much simpler when he had joined forces with the marine-pirate brat female. Her power would have become his, but he figured it would be more interesting to let her use it herself. It wasn't that much of a task, talking her into helping him.

Behind him, the door from the room's off-shooting bathroom opened and a feminine murmuring interrupted the room's silence.

"Ah, my dear, are you ready to have some fun?" The black-haired pirate turned around and gave a toothy grin. The woman, his tool, looked absolutely lovely. She stood there, dressed in a wedding uniform that was almost a dead-ringer for the bride's dress. The ruffle of lace on the front skirt alone coast him an insane amount of beri. The piratess's hair was curled up around her temples and a gauzy veil sat on her dark-brown hair. If he used his most active imagination, the woman could almost pass for the real bride; regardless of the difference of height and breast-size. It was a shame that the pirate man didn't care one wit for his faux pawn. It was the real bride he wanted, and her Reiki-Reiki no Mi power.

"Yes, yes I am. I have my arrival all planed out." The woman shuffled out of the commode room and joined the large, large bellied pirate by the window. "I would have never thought to pull this off, let alone think of it."

"That, my dear, is why I am the mastermind, and you are a woman." The large man laughed through the three missing gaps of his teeth. "If you do indeed follow my master plan, my dear, then you are free to go."

"You better keep your promise then, of not harming any other of my beloved's crew." The doppelganger piratess snapped away from his roving hand as the most feared and notorious pirate captain tried to run a finger down her cheek. "Otherwise I will hunt you down."

"Yes, yes, I know, my dear. I am not interested in the rest of the Mugiwaras, let alone the fishman you so love."

"Good. Then I am going to do this task you want me to do and then I never, NEVER want to see you again."

"Good that we understand each other. Let us enjoy the party, shall we?" The large, ugly man grinned and turned back to the window, putting the spyglass up to his eye.


	5. Ceremony

_Chapter 5: Ceremony_

Monkey D. Luffy looked across the back-lawn of the Galley-Ra building. It was full of townspeople and friends. Chairs that had been set out the night before were now filled. The general hum of low-volume chatter was heard. The future pirate king was currently sitting on a wooden stool, barely restraining himself from going crazy from excitement. He shook his leg in anticipation. All around him, the day was bright and birds chirped. Behind him stood Iceburg-san, setting up a waist-high podium.

The ceremonial stage was set three feet off the ground and decorated with large trellises entwined with the white lilies Nami had chosen. Large arches made up the sides and back of the flat stage, and the arches held up the blooming blue sea lilies, which was the flower most liked by the bride. The stage itself was covered in pale red carpeting and had a three-step boost in the middle. Those steps were situated in front of the low podium. The podium held the spool of red and blue ribbon that would bind the couple in marriage as per tradition of Water-7.

The pirate captain slid out of his seat and paced the red-carpeted step, looking down the grassy aisle to the back doors of the Galley-Ra building. They were currently shut and waiting to be opened for the wedding procession. Wearing his black jacket suit and pants; the red undershirt matched his straw-hat ribbon. Luffy was not getting married without his trademark Mugiwara, but was allowing Zoro to hold during the binding, but the swordsman was not outside yet.

"Hhmmmm…" Luffy bit his lip and looked slightly lost.

"Nmaaa." The mayor of Water-7 hummed.

"When's it gonna start?" Luffy asked the blue-haired man. Being out here by himself, Luffy was feeling rather clueless on how to proceed with a wedding. The multitudes of chairs were now filled and the people in them were waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"I believe you were meant to be inside before now." Iceburg commented, pointing across the aisle to the now half-opened doors where a tall shipwright was urgently waving at them. "Franky is trying to get your attention. Nmaaa."

"Ah! Franky!" Luffy's face lit up as he stretched his arms out; reaching for the door standing eighteen yards away. People gave startled yelps as the pirate captain flew down the red-carpeted grass, an action that required him to relax his planted feet at the foot-taller stage's steps.

"Wait, no! LUFFY!" Several voices called out, trying to stop Luffy's inevitable crash landing through the ten-foot tall backdoors. It was useless as the rubbery captain – having latched onto Franky with his outstretched arms – came barreling through the door; landing in a tangled mess of male bodies and crisp suits.

"Damn it, you idiot, couldn't you just WAIT!" Zoro growled harshly. "You are such a clueless moron."

Usoppu, Zoro, Sanji and Brooke all were in a tangle mess, with the captain grinning sheepishly at the standing survivors. Franky stood there, looking down at the humanistic mess, shaking his head.

"Oops sorry, Zoro." Luffy chuckled. "I guess I was distracted."

"Luffy being distracted is nothing new." Chopper said as he helped Usoppu and Luffy onto their feet. "Always acting first before thinking."

"Chopper, I didn't knoooow everybody was behind the doors." Luffy whined. "I was waiting for the wedding to start out there."

"Of course, you idiot." Sanji, now on his dangerous feet, hit his captain in the head. "The wedding entourage is meant to exit in pairs, so we are all inside."

"I said I was sorry." Luffy frowned in consternation.

"Forget it, Luffy, we're ready to start." Zoro growled again, making it up to his feet. The samurai smoothed out his kimono and growled under his breath.

"Don't tell me you already completely forgot the rehearsal from last night, Luffy. Chaaa…" Usoppu rolled his dark eyes and turned to Chopper. "He's forgotten all of it."

"Ah, no problems, Usoppu-san." Brooke stood up and adjusted his attire. "We shall proceed without worry." The skeleton's speech was missing his normal bone jokes because Brooke felt it wasn't at all appropriate – his vestal heart wasn't into it. He removed the time-piece that went with the custom tailored suit, opened it to look with his vestal eyes. "I believe it is time to begin the ceremony." The Yomi-Yomi no mi User nodded once to his nakama adjusted his red gentleman's neck bow after shutting and replacing the time-watch back into his breast pocket. "I shall cue the music."

Brooke: Musician

The skeleton bowed once to his nakama and turned to face the doors. Pushing on the blue-painted doors with his skeletal hands forcing them open with dramatic flair; the skeleton stepped out into the sunlight, causing a general murmur of excitement. Brooke knew the rest of the Mugiwaras fully remembered the rehearsal and would help the pirate captain. But for now, the musician focused on his part: which was the musical aspect of the ceremony. Having figuratively pulled strings to call upon his old musically-talented band, the boney 'Soul King' gave a vestal smile to the seven individuals who all stood in a marked section that belonged to the music. The Humming Swordsman had reunited with the musicians the night before, during the rehearsal. It had been a spectacular reunion, but now it was time to be focused, and begin the ceremony.

Brooke used his long legs and strode down the red-carpet and turned left to take his place on the grand piano that was set out that morning. Within the section marked for the musicians, his seven band members stood at attention with their various instruments.

"Here are you music sheets, Soul King-sama." Lucass, the lead guitarist, shuffled up to the skeleton and handed the suited bones the sheets. "We have reviewed the notes and have it memorized in our heads, right guys?" The brown-haired male spoke in low tones to the Soul King.

The six other musicians nodded fervently and grinned.

"Ah, yes, excellent." Brooke replied. "Let us begin."

The skeletal musician sat on the piano bench and reached out his skinless fingers to sit lightly on the ivory and ebony keys. It had been forever and a day since he performed on a piano, but in reality he went through last night's rehearsal flawlessly. Pressing down with his right lead finger, Brooke cued the music.

Usoppu: Best Man  
>Luffy: Groom<p>

The sniper peered out the inch-cracked door in excitement. The first musical notes were already floating into his ears.

"Alright, that's our cue, Luffy." Usoppu stepped back from the door and turned to his captain. "Let's go."

"Yes!" Luffy grinned back and put his body into movement, pushing open the door to go back outside. Usoppu was right behind him. The two pirates walked normally down the red-carpeted grass, watching as the seated attendees turned to watch them.

Luffy grinned like the carefree soul he felt like as his strides took him down the aisle. He looked over the crowd as he passed by and felt his smile grow even bigger; so many of his friends were here for this event. The pirate captain recognized faces from Cocoyashi villages, Drum Island, Alabasta, Water-7, Thriller Bark and Shaboady Island.

On Luffy's left, the once-allied pirate captain Trafalgar Law was on the other side, with his crew of four. The next rows on both sides hosted the various people from Galley-Ra and Franky Family. Most of the familiar pirates from Thriller Bark Victims Group were sitting on the left side, along with the villagers from Cocoyashi and a few from Drum Island.

The right side was filled with Water-7 people, along with Galley-Ra friends and more of the Franky Family. Hachi and Camie were already sitting in the front row, next to Raleigh and Shakky and old lady Koroko. Mozu and Kiwi were in the second row, pestering Paulie and Duval was next to them, winking horribly. The men with Duval were the Fish-riders who helped them out years back.

"Wow, Luffy, did we really invite all these people?" Usoppu chuckled behind his captain as the pair came to a stop at the end of the carpet and ascended the steps. "It looks like a huge turnout. It's a shame my eight thousand loyal followers couldn't make it."

"Shishishishishishi." Luffy grinned to his best friend and today's Best-man. "I think they'll all be at the after-party tonight."

"Indeed." The Sniper grinned as he and Luffy turned around to face the way they came. "Everybody and their friends' friend will be there. We're going to make this party even bigger than our last."

"I'm looking forward to it, Usoppu." Luffy grinned and pushed his straw hat back, letting it lie on his shoulders.

Chimeny: Flower Girl

Chimeny peered around the corner, barely containing her excitement. The rest of the womanly entourage was behind her. Nami, her sister Nojiko, the sky-haired princess Vivi, the dark-haired tall woman Robin and Chimeny's good friend, the bride Jiru.

"Luffy-sama is gone, Nami-san." The straw-blonde girl giggled in a sing-song voice over her shoulder. "We can go out now." Nami had made Chimeny wait and spy on the males crowded around the door. It was bad luck to have the groom see the bride before she walked down the aisle. But that problem was solved, and Chimeny informed the red-headed pirate-woman.

Unknown to Chimeny, another watchful eye was sprouted above the door, as Robin's age old habit of 'keeping an eye on things' was in effect. The Hana-Hana User helped out the young flower girl by using an eye.

"Nyaa!" Beside her, her pet cat (rabbit) Gonbe nodded in agreement.

"Great, let's go!" Nami bustled out from behind the hallway's corner turn and, within a hesitant pause, the rest of the females followed. Nami, Nojiko, Robin, Vivi, Chimeny and finally, the bride all swept out from the hallway's bend and strode towards the male group and the door.

"MELLORIINNNEEE!" Sanji's voice echoed from the tiled floor. The sight of so many gorgeous women dressed in such lovely dresses sent the cook ever so much closer to death by view of feminine beauty. The suited pirate fell to his knees and held out his arms in benediction. "I've died and truly gone to heaven to see so many lovely angels…"

The cook's uncovered eye was hazed over by the view of the four bridesmaids. His heart picked up its rhythm, beating a tattoo against his ribs.

Robin, in her strapless powder blue evening gown, was a complete knockout. Her skirt flared out at the knees and the sewn black beads remained silent along the trim. A dark blue ribbon belt sat around Robin's trim waist, adding color to the pale blue. Her elbow length gloves matched the dress, as did her braided flowered hair – the tiny white lilies standing stark against her dark black hair. White tear-drop shaped earrings dangled from Robin's ears as a white with a black-jewel choker sat on her neck.

Nojiko looked stunning in the same thing; only with minor differences. A thin strap held up the bust and looped around her neck, complimenting the thin choker and its sapphire jewel. The woman's indigo hair was upswept, and in a braided coil with pearls. Her skirt, like Robin's flared at the knees; but also had slits starting from mid-thigh going down, showing off Nojiko's fabulous legs and white strap-shoes, complete with white round beads. Her arms were uncovered, except for the pale blue wrist gloves.

Princess Vivi wore the same slim-fitting pale blue dress; but had more of a fuller skirt, since the dress-designer – Pappug – had altered the bridesmaid dress from the princess's own wedding. The short sleeve top was low-cut, showing off Vivi's slender neck and creamy skin. The desert princess also wore elbow-length white gloves and her pale blue hair was pinned back with pearls. Her shoes were open-toed sandals with white leather straps winding up to her knees. The sandal straps were decorated with white and blue beads, matching the princess's gauzy skirt over-layer. Pale yellow citrine drops hung from her ears, complimenting her pale blue rouge on her cheeks.

Nami's dress came straight from T-Bark, since she had opted to keep the outfit from her own 'wedding misadventure'. Pappug had taken the dress, broke it down and remade it powder blue. Nami's tangerine hair was coiled up and pinned with a large white silk flower; her neck was adorned with a simple pale-blue diamond necklace that she had plundered years before. A set of white pearl earrings were in her ears. Her powder blue gloved hands reached back to land a hit on the grounded cook.

"Get up you fool!" Nami hissed in annoyance. "Now's not the time to be acting like this."

"I love Nami-swan when she's in charge!" Sanji murmured from his face-planted position on the floor.

"I said get up!" Nami huffed again as Chopper helped the cook to his feet. The reindeer, like the other males gathered around the door, was stunned by how nicely their female nakama cleaned up.

"Wow, Nico Robin." Franky removed his shades and gave a low whistle. "Looking Supa!"

"Robin-chan…" Sanji sighed.

"Wow, Nami-san, you girls all look absolutely perfect." Chopper grinned in his reindeerish grin and shook his head.

"Nojiko-chwan…Nami-saaann…Vivi-swwan!" Sanji continued to sigh bonelessly. "My angelssss…"

"Yes, yes, of course, Sanji-kun, we're all so pretty." Nami huffed again. "There's no time for this, people; get in your places!"

"SUUPPPPAA AWSOME, Chibi-Sis-chan." Franky had turned away from admiring Robin to view the shorter bride. The group, as one, turned to face the treasure hunter. Sanji slumped to the floor again, sighing in helplessness.

"My angel of angelsss…" He breathed. Franky, Zoro and Chopper glanced at her also, finally seeing her in the wedding dress for the first time.

Jiru stood there, looking at the ground like it was made of something interesting. Being the attention of so many people still made the slender treasure hunter socially shy. Zoro, whose bridesmaid to escort down the aisle was Nojiko, stepped over to Jiru and looked pointedly at her face.

"You clean up very nicely, Chibi." His gruff tone brought an annoyed look into the Nami's eyes.

"Zoro, you asshole. I'm fining you for saying stupid things to the bride." The navigator yelled at him.

Zoro either didn't hear Nami's threat or did, and didn't care. The samurai brought his hand to Jiru's pinned short hair and pushed a strand of bangs out of her eye. The gesture was thoroughly romantic and caused Jiru to blush. Chimeny broke the quiet tension and spoke up.

"Nya! Jiru-sis-chan, I'm going to be the flower girl now." The straw-blonde girl smiled brightly as she and Gonbe moved towards the doors. "Time is ticking, Mugiwaras, let's go!"

"Smart girl." Nojiko smiled as she exchanged a glance with her red-headed sister. "She's right."

"Indeed." Nami was too busy standing over a floored Sanji to say or do much else. "Sanji, would you PLEASE stand up and get your idiot-self into gear, Chimeny-chan is already out the door."

"Yes, my angel!" Sanji snapped to attention and turned away from the visionary beauty of the bride.

"Let's do this right, people, and try not to embarrass the bride, Sanji-kun." Nami, still in command, hooked her arm around Sanji's; using the connection to steer the love-sick cook to the doors.

"Come on Lover-boy, let's get a move on." Nojiko chuckled as she stepped over to Zoro and Jiru, wrapping an arm around the samurai's akimbo-ed arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you, woman?" Zoro growled as the indigo-haired sister pulled him away from the bride. "I was just talking to her."

"You'll have time to talk to her later, lover-boy." Nojiko chuckled and maneuvered to their standing position in front of the doors.

Jiru had to refrain from slapping her white-gloved palm onto her makeup covered face. It had been a mistake to expose herself to the males before Sanji could get out the door. Now they all wanted to oogle at her in the wedding dress. She just followed Nami and the others, turning the corner before thinking. Now she stood with Princess Vivi and Chopper; trying not to pass out from nervousness.

"Doubt worry, Jiru." Vivi's voice pulled her out of a shallow fugue. "Just remember that everyone is in their underwear."

"HAHAHAHA, thanks, Vivi-chan." Jiru smiled to the blue-haired princess and snapped out of her embarrassed-fugue. "I'll try not to be too overwhelmed."

"Ok, people, time to do this." Nami's voice again took command and finally – finally – the procession was in place and ready to roll.

The doors swung outward as the Mugiwara's double-file line moved. Chimeny and Gonbe were in the front, already walking out the door, her arms filled with the lily and rose petal filled basket. Gonbe jumped along behind her, pulling along a miniature Thousand Sunny Gou boat.

"What the?" Jiru muttered to herself; doing a double-take visually.

The girl's pet was pulling on a string that was attached to an accurately small-scaled Thousand Sunny. Being the smart, clever bride she was, Jiru looked to Franky as the hulking cyborg paired up with Robin. Her brother-figure most likely built the moveable boat during the night, because it was not in the rehearsal the evening before.

"Isn't it Suuuppa!" His voice called back to her as he looked over his black-clad shoulder and down to her. "Built it last night to help Gonbe-chan carry the rings in style."

"It's uh…" Jiru looked up at the cyborg's back. "Very nice, I'm sure Luffy-chan will love it."

"Yyeeaa!" Franky answered her and turned to face forward.

All this happened within a mere minute and Jiru watched with growing stomach-flutters as Zoro and Nojiko followed the petal tossing Chimeny. Sanji and Nami went next, timing their building exit to Brooke's music. Princess Vivi and Chopper went third, with Vivi placing a hand on Chopper's broad back. It had been decided that Chopper's natural, four-footed form was the most appropriate form for the ceremony. His other stages were too tall or too confusing for the rest of the crowd. It also was decided to let Vivi pair up with Chopper, even though the princess's husband, Kohza, was there. Kohza and Carue were already in their seats, outside in the nice day.

In no time to blink, Franky and Robin were out the door, walking down the red-carpeted aisle; which meant she, the bride, was alone in the building's hallway.

"No worries…none at all." Jiru muttered to herself as she stepped up to the closed doors; clutching tighter to her bouquet of white sea lilies. There was nothing so easy about walking down the stupid aisle to get to Luffy. It was a breeze to do it at the rehearsal, when nobody was there, but with everyone sitting and waiting for her to reveal herself, the pressure was rather annoying.

Outside, she could hear the music change; pausing a moment before moving into the bridal song. Stiffening her resolve and her backbone, Jiru shoved the nervousness away and placed a smile on her face, stepping up to the door.

"Halt right where you are, by orders of the Marines!" A commanding voice stated from behind her. "You won't get away from me this time, Silver Queen!"

_Chapter 6__: __Bride & Groom_

Next up, who is giving away the bride to Luffy! How does the person know the bride is the Silver Queen!


	6. Bride & Groom

**_Chapter 6: Bride & Groom_**

Jiru spun around, not knowing what or who to expect. Nobody had called her by that such name in decades. Marching down the hall were three marines she never would – SHOULD - have expected: Garp, the maroon-haired Coby and the third wheel, Helmeppo. All three of them had no visible weapons, and were stepping confidently into the foyer.

Garp, as large as he was, wore his all white suit proudly. The blue shirt underneath only brought out the white suit. His blue and green tie was held into place by a Marine's gold icon pin. The old man's grey-white hair was combed back and neat. The grin on his face was unmistakable; the old man was devilishly happy to freeze her into place with his command.

Helmeppo's suit was the same, only much smaller than Garp's; since Garp was one large man to begin with. The marine's blonde hair was slicked back and pushed behind his thin black sunglasses. Jiru didn't really find Helmeppo that much of a threat or interest.

Coby, however, was dressed sharp enough to bring a blush to her face. His white suit was just another set of clothes – a navy blue man's shirt under a white tuxedo jacket, which matched the white suit pants - but the young man wore it well enough. His hair was darker still, since the first time she had met the young and energetic, making it more of a puce-hue than pink. The blue ribbon tied around his neck gave lie to the feminine color of his hair and the weak impression Jiru had of him from years back. The marine also had a yellow, black-print bandana worn around his forehead, over which a pair of goggles sat.

"Fancy meeting a legend such as the Silver Queen here in Water 7." Coby's amused voice greeted her. He locked his eyes with hers and offered a deep bow. "I am honored to meet you, Miss Golden-Silver."

"What the hell are you doing here, Garp!?" Jiru, far from being cowed, scowled at the older man. "You can't catch me, Luffy's right outside that door."

"Is he now?" the retired Marine legend chuckled, gazing down at her. "Well then, we shouldn't keep him waiting now, should we, my dear."

Without stopping their stride, the trio of differently aged marines stepped up next to Jiru, keeping care not to tramp their feet on the two-foot long white-crème silky train of the wedding gown. Helmeppo and Coby each took a door and used their marine-trained arms to thrust the doors open with ease.

"What!?" The bride looked rather confused as Garp reached down and hooked his thick arm around her white-gloved one.

"Your groom awaits you, my dear." Garp smiled again, and stepped forward.

_Outside:_

Luffy watched with great joy as Brooke exited the building first. The skeleton's appearance meant the ceremony was about to start. The pirate captain's black eyes followed Brooke's movement; every skeletal step the tall, re-dead pirate took to make his way to the music section. When the afro-haired pirate musician played the first piano note, Luffy's eyes peeled away from the musician and snapped back towards the doors.

"Ahh!" Luffy exclaimed as his friend, Chimeny, exited the building, tossing red and sparkling blue flower petals before her. "Usoppu, look at that."

"I see it, I see it Luffy." To Luffy's left, Usoppu smiled bigger as they watched Gonbe pulled the small version of Sunny-gou ship behind him.

"SSOOO COOOL!" Luffy said. Zoro and Nojiko came out next, and the pirate smiled at his nakama because he was just so happy. Zoro looked really sharp as Nami's sister appeared to half-drag the samurai down the aisle.

"Would you just calm down, Luffy? Geez." Usoppu muttered to his friend as Sanji and Nami exited next.

"Looking absolutely stunning, Luffy-idiot." Nami smiled a small smile as she literally shoved Sanji away from her as the love-sick cook had to be physically dragged to the left side of Luffy's entourage.

"Thanks Nami-chan!" Luffy chuckled both in growing joy and at Sanji's antics. "You look awesome too, Nami." Nami looked really beautiful in her white-blue dress, Luffy thought. No wonder Sanji was as smart as a rock at the moment; the lovely vision of Nami next to his side had the effect of a brain-shutdown on the blonde pirate.

"Why thank you, captain." The navigator replied coyly.

Her captain nodded and turned back to watch Vivi-hime and Chopper walk out of the building next. The blue-haired princess was gorgeous in her apparel and Chopper could only help but smile to his captain as the reindeer parted ways with the princess; she going to stand on the bride's side as he moved next to Sanji, prodding him with a hoof to keep the drooling cook in line. Lastly, Franky and Robin left the building, impressing Luffy with just how nice the pair looked together.

"Now, Luffy, Please remember to behave civilly when she comes out, ok?" Nami whispered in his ear. "She'll probably be nervous as hell, and anything you do would most likely be embarrassing."

"Yea, ok, Nami." Luffy had a huge smile plastered on his face as Robin and the shipwright parted ways in front of him, taking their places on the respective sides, the historian to his right and Franky to the left. The music changed as Brooke switched from the processional bit to the bridal theme. The guests in the seats all stood as Luffy and his nakama faced the large double doors of the Galley-Ra headquarters building.

Luffy couldn't stop his body from moving, his fingers tapping against his legs, his rubbery arms twitching excitedly; if he was sitting instead of standing, his legs would have been bouncing up and down due to the level of excitement pulsing through his body. Luffy's Haki-sense wasn't helping either, since he literally felt the same level of nervousness his soon to be queen was feeling as she stood behind the closed doors of the same building the rest of his nakama just recently came from. So he became confused as the nervousness instantly changed to worry, a tiny sliver fear, surprise, and then outrage – like she was being attacked.

"Zoro…" Luffy's smile lessened, nearly fading. The black-haired pirate captain instinctively knew his first mate's own keen sense would pick up the troubling vibes from the woman inside.

"I know." The swordsman grunted back, and allowed his hand to close around the trio of hilts belonging to his swords. Next to Luffy; Chimeny, Nami, Vivi, Robin and Nojiko had yet to catch onto the captain's body language; while Gonbe, Usoppu, Chopper, Sanji and Franky remained ignorant of whatever danger was impending inside the building. Both Luffy and Zoro stepped forward, ready to pound whatever danger was putting their woman in distress. However, before the two could take another step, the double doors flew open to reveal quite the surprise.

"SUGOI!" The pirate captain shouted as his temporary concern melted into pure awe.

His beautiful bride moved out of the building, blinding the pirate captain with her dazzling, heavenly-sparkling dress. Even though Nami, Boa Hancock, Vivi, Robin and Nojiko were all bustier than the short-statured thief, the most beautiful woman was – hands down – his Golden Thief.

"Luffy, you idiot." Zoro had changed his threatening pose into one of casual relaxation, stepping back into the groomsman line. The Mugiwara Pirates all had a communal urge to slap their captain and his reaction. Luffy was standing a step away from them, his awe radiating from his eyes and body alike – something Luffy normally did when he was geeking out over something utterly random.

"Wow." Usoppu was right there next to his captain, although his reaction was far more reigned in. "She is a goddess, Luffy."

Her smile was half-set as she tried her damned best not to look too embarrassed at the three people around her – something she failed at if her red blushing face was any indication. The Mugiwaras all gasped as they finally registered the three people who were ensconced around the bride.

"What?" Luffy tilted his head in concerned confusion and blinked. His beloved Golden Thief was in the hands of his grandfather, Garp. Slightly behind the large man and shorter woman were two others the pirate captain recognized: Coby and Helmeppo.

"Relax, Luffy." Zoro spoke in a low tone. "Look at the bigger picture."

Luffy did just that and felt his smile come racing back, forcing him to bite his lips to keep himself from laughing completely out loud. His grandfather was escorting the dark-haired Golden Thief down the aisle to 'give' the bride to the groom. Jiru's face was absolutely red as his massively tall grandfather had to bend over to keep her arm in his. The pirate captain chuckled as he got his overwhelming urge to laugh under control. This was so much more 'adventurous' than the boring practice thing last night. He wouldn't have changed anything for the world.

xxx

Jiru couldn't help but let her face flare red as the retired marine hero Garp played her like a fool and escorted her down the aisle to Luffy. Nothing could have ever prepared her for the kind of surprise Garp had just pulled her through. So it was with a red-face that she managed to get to Luffy's side.

"Luffy…" She nearly hiss-whispered. "I didn't…"

"It's ok, Jiru-chan." Her captain just kept on grinning.

"You will take care of her, right?" Garp's voice interrupted them. "Or I will hunt you down like the idiot grandson you are."

Luffy just looked up at his sharply dressed grandfather and grinned a shit-eating wide grin.

"Thanks, Old Man, for making sure she got here safely." Luffy said, then turned to Jiru, reaching out to take her arm from Garp's. "Are you ok, Jiru-chan?"

"Yes…I- I am. Just really red in the face."

"We noticed." Usoppu jumped in and smiled. The Mugiwaras watched as Garp, Coby and Helmeppo gathered themselves – the crowd and the bridal party were all still in surprised awe – and took themselves to the far side of the groom's side of the seating section. Raleigh and Shakky just smiled and nodded to the marine hero.

"Nmyaa…" Iceburg cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the Mugiwaras. "If we may start the ceremony…"

"Yosh!" Luffy cheered. The selected guests felt the light tension break and all sat down, whispering amongst themselves, excitedly. Luffy, taking Jiru's white-gloved hand, smiled at her and guided her up the trio of steps and to the podium of which the mayor of Water-7 would bind them in marriage.

XXX

Author's Note:

This chapter isn't done yet, but I wanted to get this out there for those of you who have so patiently followed this story!

Thanks for your favs, follows and reviews.


End file.
